Winds of Romance
by kamazova
Summary: A narrative poem of Fuu's and Ferio's meeting, conflicts, and emotions. Based on the anime, Fuu/Ferio, semi-fluff. Will be continued.Enjoy!
1. 1 Disconcerting Consensus

Disclaimer: I do not own Fuu, Ferio, or any other Magic Knight Rayearth characters. Clamp does, and I greatly appreciate their series. I do own the format of this story, if not the story itself. 

Note: I have not seen the entire Rayearth series. I hope to rectify that as soon as possible, but in the meantime you will have to make allowances both for poetic license and faulty memory. This was written because I just really love Fuu/Ferio, but I don't know them well enough yet to write an original story. Thus I am encapsulating their meeting, conflict, and emotions in poetry; anyway, that's the goal. I hope you enjoy it! BTW, the rhythm sounds better if you read it aloud. Just a thought.

He stood relaxed against the tree, ignoring their earnest debate

Unconcerned by her negative words affecting his imminent fate

He closed his amber eyes and leaned upon his giant sword

Awaiting the determination from the three young girls' discord

"I don't think he can be trusted," Fuu said with firm conviction.

"We have all we need to help ourselves, without this new addition. 

I do not want to worry about whether he's true or not. 

It only makes sense to do our best without perplexing the plot.

Miss Hikaru, I cannot stress enough the danger to our plans

By this uncouth, unsightly swordsman. Hm. Sans the man. 

He may seem wise and forest-smart, but we can't take the chance."

She turned her head annoyed from his cocky, sneering stance.

Umi and Hikaru looked in shock at their friend's unusual speech.

Kind and gentle beyond words, what caused this sudden breach?

Could it be the green-haired forester was not all that he seemed?

' You're just overprotective, Fuu', optimistic Hikaru deemed.

"We need him," Umi whined high-pitched, "We can't fight these monsters alone.

And the more he helps the sooner we're done; the sooner I can go home."

"Don't worry so much, it'll be alright," Hikaru said in neon tones

Defeated by the majority, Fuu stifled her inner groans. 

Ever watchful of their new companion along their journey's path

Observing Ferio closely caused a strange aftermath

Though repelled by his discourteous ways Fuu's logic hung suspended

And ever so slowly the distrustful knight the forester befriended. 

Chased by his comments and pursued by his jeers

She tried to ignore his smirks and his leers (and secretly, her tears)

His unending criticism, his flickering valour, 

The sudden smiles that would make her stammer

His irking remarks and his lurking traits

And his insensitive comments about her weight

He seemed to have found a weakness within.

But it was not just in her, to his chagrin


	2. 2 Veiled Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters. Clamp does and all the credit should go to them. However I do own the format of the format and the poem itself.

Note: I am still working with an incomplete knowledge of the outcome of this series. I'm working on that, but college does not always make things easy. Thus, the warnings still apply. Please be patient with my poetic license, faulty imagination, and imagination. Thank you very much. Enjoy!

Important note: Thank you so much to Momentum and Piscean Bard! Ya'lls reviews really encouraged and blessed me. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

The whispering wind lifted her hair and gently caressed her face

Hinting of an unspoken love that had stealthily come into place

As she watched him lumber through the trees, leading and guarding their way

She began to dread his going as much as she'd dreaded his stay

Uncertain of her feelings and uncertain what to say

She decided it was foolish and told the feelings to go away

But when he turned and gave her a head-cocked, jaunty grin

Her heart won out, her head spun out, and her logic just gave in

Her heart rang out in joyful chorus

Amid the silence of the forest:

'Should I fling out my arms and suddenly kiss you

Or look at you warmly and tell you I'll miss you?

How do I say what my mind can't express

Or try to hold back what my heart can't repress?'

He looked at the gentle girl who was pondering something deeply

Her eyes met his for a moment and he drew his breath in steeply

What caused his sudden emotion, he asked himself in disgust.

Seeing his lies she could never care for someone she couldn't trust

Chased by her wits and stung by her speech

Thinking on a level that he'd never reach

He had tried to ignore how she ignored his existence

By breaking down her every thread of resistance

Soon her vanishing smiles and wistful graces

Had conquered each of his changing faces

The hidden hero, the determined deception

None were untouched without exception

He liked how she smiled when she knew she was right

He liked how she glared when he called her uptight

He liked how she blushed when he looked her way

He liked how she moved when she looked away

He shook his head in despairing scorn

She dropped her gaze with courage shorn.

Together their hearts whirled with questions

Discomforted by these abnormal reflections.

And the silence enveloping their emotion's place

Trembled like leaves in the wind's embrace.


	3. 3 Disconnected DiscourseDigression

Hello, everyone! I've continued the poem by jumping to after Ferio has left the group. I hope that's clear in the poem. Although I don't normally do this in my writings, I'm assuming you know the storyline and know the (minor) implications. I may give more details in a later chapter, but tonight has to settle for being slightly disconnected. I hope it still works and that you enjoy it! 

Thank you to everyone who reviews, as well as to everyone who reads without reviewing. I really appreciate your giving it a chance, regardless of whether or not you like it. 

Specifically, thank you to Mossygirl for your kind review; I hope you enjoy this next part! Thanks go to Kyaa Kyaaf—I'm glad you like the imagery, and I hope it continues to be cute! At least, I'm trying. And to Momentum, I really appreciate your continued support! I attempt to be expressive while still making sense; funny how expression and articulation are two different things, huh? 

I apologize if this chapter doesn't make total sense (I just have this nagging feeling it doesn't. *sigh* Oh well. There's nothing I want to change, so there's nothing I can do about it.) On a high note, I now have the entire Rayearth series and am in the process of watching it with my little sister. We'll see how it goes now that I know the facts, rather than basing it on distant memory!

Disclaimer: I own the poem, not the characters or storyline. I am taking some poetic license, and I claim all my flights of fancy. Thanks go to Clamp!

Sorry I'm talking so much, but I also really appreciate suggestions. I take them very seriously, and I appreciate any and all feedback. God bless!

_Feet dragging, arms sagging_

_Breath staggered, face haggard._

_Eyes weary, lids teary._

_I'm flagging. We're lagging._

Hikaru bounds forward with determined avidity.

I question her pace of certain rapidity.

I laugh as she motions, then runs on ahead,

Leaving Umi and me behind, and ready for bed.

"Miss Hikaru, please we can't go on.

It's too late to search, and the sun is gone.

Miss Umi can hardly stay on her feet,

And I don't about you, but we're ready to eat."

She sighs with regret and takes herself down

From the imminent task of casing the town.

"But we've got to keep going," she says in a passion,

Then yawns open wide in child-like fashion.

"That's it," Umi cries in weary delight.

"You're tired too, and we're stopping tonight.

Cephiro is falling, but so are my eyes.

We're resting right now; no buts!" she cries.

I laugh as they argue, but my mind turns away.

Ferio had left with the light of day.

"A stone for wishes," he'd given before he left,

Then left me behind. Blushing. Bereft.  

 "Does he sing?" I wonder the thought out loud.

I don't expect an answer. They're never found.

When he's alone in a void of sound

Does he ever wish that I was around?

Does he think of me when the wind is crying?

Or does he connect me with fear and dying?

I remember his eyes, never his lying.

I sigh, too tired to continue trying

Too tired to end my own decrying.

Loneliness echoes in the wind

That once seemed full within my soul.

No longer whole.

Was I ever? 

I just never knew.

"Does who sing?" Hikaru asks, wide awake in her bed.

Umi snickers, tries whispers, but falls asleep instead.

"Oh, no one, Miss Hikaru," I absently say.

"Well, goodnight, then," she smiles, then drifts away.

I tuck my feet into my gown

"This is silly," I scold with a reproving frown.

Holding his gift in the palm of my hand.

He's gone, I know, but I don't understand.

I lay on my pillow and hear the wind's wail. 

And Mokona's puu-puus with every exhale.

'Sleep won't be easy,' I think with regret.

 Then sink into the sleep that let the lonely forget.


	4. 4 Action! Ferio's Lies

I get to talk again. Sorry.

Not so much romance this time, I'm afraid. *sigh* I love romance, and I get so unnerved when I have to include technicalities like events and such for it all to make sense. So, today we have a little more action and a little less fluff. 

I have watched most of the series now, so I can write on much better ground than before. However, I think that is part of the reason I am now including more events; I know more details that I had forgotten. Please continue to leave room for poetic license and faulty memory because I still struggle to keep it all in order inside my own mind, much less on paper. Hope you enjoy! God bless!

Thank you to all the reviewers. I get so excited when I know you're enjoying it enough to let me know! Special thanks to: Momentum—sweetie, I appreciate you reviewing every time. It means so much to me that you keep reading, and anytime I check other people's reviews I see your name there. Thanks for being so supportive all around! Mossygirl—I'm so glad you like it! I try to combine all the drama, angst, and romance without being melodramatic *sigh* I really love angst. Shadow Night—I hope you continue to like the poem. *strikes noble pose* I am glad I could introduce you to the expressive qualities and possibilities of poetry. Hey, I've been keeping up with your writings, and you better update FoV very soon.

Added thanks: to my brother, who helped me with one line in this poem that I could not for the life of me figure out how to complete. Were it not for him, this chapter would not be uploaded. Seriously, I had written this whole thank you section and all before I finished that line. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any character connected with it. It belongs to Clamp. *sends little goody basket to Clamp at Christmas in gratitude* I do own the format of the story. 

The adventures of the magic knights had gone as thus:

The girls had found their precious ore and returned to Presea's doors

Then Presea was no more, giving her life to form their magic swords

Hikaru wept, slept, and kept pushing them to do more

Alcyone's cost was a battle lost—and Zagato's kicking her out of his war

But that's just to keep you informed—the interesting stuff is ahead

For all we care is for Ferio and Fuu and what's going on in their head

So I'll assume you know the rest; if you don't, ask as you must.

But otherwise, let's go on ahead, and leave this ado in the dust!

Ferio peered around the tree at a very peculiar sight.

A summoner was talking to sand—but the strange thing was his height.

Barely three feet, he stood on a rock oblivious to Ferio's eyes

And cajoled his monster to destroy the girls who had threatened Cephiro's demise.

"Listen to their voices," the summoner smugly told his pet

"Make sure you learn their patterns so you can kill them when they're met.

My only problem so far," he confided to his giant, sand-storm friend

"Is how to lure them to you. But this desert will be their end!"

The mind of Ferio whirled with questions and problems to be faced

The green-eyed girl smiled in his mind, but he put that back in its place.

'My only goal and thought must be to save poor Emeraude

And if that means hurting the magic knights, I'll do it, so help me God.'

His mind still rang with the summoner's voice and the choice was quickly made.

He'd use the boy to find Zagato, and once that trick was played

He'd save Princess Emeraude (and Cephiro in the bargain).

No time to waste, he talked in haste in his most persuasive, woodsy jargon.

"Nice monster," he started cordially. "I'm really very impressed."

__

'By the fact he can see through those bangs of his. Really, what a mess.'

"Oh, don't mind me," he laughed assured, "I mean no harm at all.

I've wanted to meet someone as powerful as you," Ferio flatteringly drawled. 

The summoner was brighter than his looks implied and responded in proper scorn.

He threw his magic at Ferio's head. Ferio ran. Forearmed, forewarned.

"Please, it's true! You've found me out," Ferio cried in mock desperation.

"I'll help you find the magic knights if you'll train me in your vocation!"

"I want to control monsters like you," Ferio added wistfully.

The summoner shook his head and said, "If you bring the girls to me

I'll grant you your life. That's all you get. I'd never teach someone like you.

"My name's Ascot," the boy added. "I'll make sure you see this through!"

Ferio sighed in partial relief as his plan started to take effect.

The magic knights were such that his betrayal they'd never expect.

He'd lure them to their death, then with his faith proven to Ascot's mind

Perhaps he could go to the castle where Emeraude had been confined. 

"You can count on me, Ascot, sir!" Ferio took his leave and bowed

'It has to be done,' he told himself, conscience completely cowed

Across the desert and back to the woods he left its pangs denied

And planned his traitorous mission with a detachment his heart belied.


End file.
